


Public Relations

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Party, Public Humiliation, Shame, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: If there was one thing Bucky hated more than crowds, it was crowds in ballrooms acting like the world was handed to them on a silver platter. They reminded him far too much of the parties Hydra would throw for their elite members and diplomats.He was never a guest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This story features references to sexual abuse and sexual harrassment.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

Bucky didn't like crowds.

Scratch that, Bucky _hated_ crowds. They were always so, well, crowded. There were too many people, too many opportunities to get hurt.

Too many opportunities for him _to_ hurt.

Yet there he was, stuck in a stuffy suit at one of the Avenger's massive Public Relations parties held by none other than Tony Stark himself. If there was one thing Bucky hated more than crowds, it was crowds in ballrooms acting like the world was handed to them on a silver platter. They reminded him far too much of the parties Hydra would throw for their elite members and diplomats.

He was never a guest.

He was always there, however, whether he was a centerpiece, a party favor, or just some eye candy for Alexander Pierce to look good in front of other Hydra leaders from around the world. He shuttered at the thought. He was almost always naked and almost always ended up covered in less than pleasant substances by the end of the night.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Bucky glanced around the room. He was currently sitting farthest from the door, huddled in a corner as the rest of the party paid him no mind. He was able to spot Steve and Sam, both in black suits and ties that looked far too out of place for the both of them, talking to a few of the party-goers. One was another man in a black suit, and the other was a woman on his arm in a red, backless cocktail dress.

He could feel the Soldier bristle at the sight of so much bare skin surrounded by so many people.

"Calm down." Bucky muttered to himself, already on edge from the stuffy atmosphere and disturbing flashbacks that threatened to shove him into a spiraling panic attack.

" _What if someone attacks?_ " The Soldier growled, glancing around the room. There were no windows and only two doors; the large ornate doors that served as the main entrance, and a fire exit at the other side of the room from him. Minimal options for escape.

"No ones gonna attack and no ones gonna fuck us. It's _fine_." Bucky all but growled back, his system mate's paranoia already getting on his nerves.

They were never quite in their own head at these kind of functions, always dissociating for hours after they left. It made it easier to fight or run if something bad happened.

It also left them slightly dizzy, with an annoying pressure headache right behind their eye sockets. That, Bucky could do without.

The drinks being offered by men in black vests and white button-ups, varying forms of champaign and wine, did nothing for him. Damn mock serum. What he wouldn't give to get drunk until he blacked out. Until a horrifying image of the Winter Soldier on a drunken, cannibalistic rampage in the middle of a crowded Avengers PR party flashed through his skull.

He couldn't risk it, not here.

Bucky watched as Steve wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, laughing at what the woman had said, before popping a cocktail sauce doused shrimp into his mouth. He couldn't help the thought of Pierce hand-feeding him shrimp while he swam in a pool on a yacht. He nearly puked up onto his own shoes, the sudden flashback of the room and the smell of aloe and salt water making his head spin.

"No." He whimpered, unsure as to exactly _who_ made the noise.

"You alright, Barnes?" Bucky was caught off guard by a sudden voice beside him, a deep, familiar voice.

"Romanov," He sighed, trying to calm the fluttering organ in his chest, beating against his ribcage like a frightened bird. "I'm fine. You know better than to startle me like that."

"Worried Soldier's gonna embarrass you?" Natasha teased, obviously reading the tension in his muscles. She, of all people, would know just how _dangerous_ he would be.

"Embarrass isn't the word I'd use." Bucky huffed, running his flesh hand through his hair. It was originally tied back, but they had a habit of messing with their hair when they were nervous, so the blue ribbon that once held his hair in a loose ponytail behind his neck quickly found its way to his pocket.

"Banner has a bit of the same worries, you know." Natasha piped up from behind her champaign flute. "Scared his big guy might get overwhelmed and trash the place."

"He's still seen as a hero." Bucky was quick to snap back. "One wrong move out of us and it's straight to a padded cell and an electric chair for us."

The Soldier trembled at the thought, a full body shutter ripping through their spine.

"Just saying, you might feel a little better if you loosen up. Try talking to people." Natasha shrugged. "Just walk with Wilson and Rogers."

"And follow them like a pathetic child all night? Thanks, Romanov. Glad you think so highly of your old teacher." Should he have brought up the Red Room? Probably not, but they were dissociating and on edge as it was, and he really didn't want to be seen as a helpless invalid by all of these fancy people. "I'm not gonna drag them down."

"Didn't think spending time with your boyfriends at a party was considered 'dragging them down'." Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. "Figured one of you would be all over seeing them in suits."

"He doesn't exactly have good associations with parties and suits. He was usually naked, drugged, and covered in bodily fluids whenever he saw them." Bucky shouldn't have snapped at her for trying to keep him company, but he really wasn't in the mood for small talk. All he wanted was to go home, away from the crowds of suits and ties, be held by his two loves, and be reminded that they were safe and that no one was going to violate them.

"Do you need me to get Rogers?" Asked Natasha, not an ounce of malice or humor in her voice. Was she actually concerned for them, despite how much of a jerk he was being?

"No, it's their night. Yours too. I'm not gonna ruin it for them." Bucky sighed, trying desperately to will away the image of bodies in suits crowding him against whatever surface Hydra strapped the Soldier down to. He really didn't want to puke or piss himself in front of hundreds of people that only saw him as a violent, dangerous, wild animal.

"You're an avenger now, too. You deserve to be comfortable." Natasha countered, earning a scoff.

"C team isn't exactly something to hang up on the fridge." Bucky huffed, wishing he could just be left alone.

"I'm just saying." Natasha mumbled before being taken aside by another party-goer, finally leaving the Winter System alone in the corner.

Bucky sighed, sipping the champaign that had long since gone warm in his hand. He pulled a face at the taste of, for all intents and purposes, fancy rotten grape juice. He slipped his flesh hand into his pocket, finding a sewn-in button to fidget with.

The Soldier bristled hard as a man in a suit accidentally brushed his shoulder, not even sparing a passing glance or an apology. He wasn't welcome there, completely invisible to the real people that surrounded them.

He was either the center of attention, or he wasn't there at all.

The memories continued to plague their brain, a particular memory from a party-favor mission for his STRIKE Team Alpha members sending a cold shiver through their body. The Soldier should _not_ have gotten hard from such a thought.

"Fucking serious, Soldier?" Bucky huffed at the way their body flushed with warmth.

"Not my fault. Fuck off." The Soldier snarled back, already trying to covertly adjust his half-hard dick to where it wouldn't be seen. That only helped in pressing his dick against his too-tight belt around his waist, the fumbling of his hand mixed with the mortification of possibly being seen is such a state only adding to the warmth pooling in his groin. He bit back a groan, though he wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or annoyance. Probably both.

So there they were, dissociating, standing in a corner as the rest of the Avengers talked like real people, and trying to hide the most inconvenient and awkward shame-boner in human history.

Could the night _possibly_ get any worse?

They should know better than to ask that.

"Sir?" A man in a server vest got his attention. The Soldier was about to rip the intruder's throat out, before he noticed the plate of shrimp and cocktail sauce in his hand.

He didn't want to eat the shrimp, but he also didn't want to be rude and disrespectful where everyone could see him. After weighing his options, he muttered a 'spacibo' and plucked a shrimp from the serving glass. He waited for the man to leave before popping the sauced morsel in his mouth. He had to admit, the flavor was good, and the chilled flesh _did_ help to sooth their frayed nerves, if only a little.

For the first time that night, they ventured away from the corner, if only to find another server with shrimp for them to munch on.

The Soldier had managed to spot another server with a cocktail serving glass and was about to make his move on his prey, before he was blindsided by a woman bumping into his shoulder.

"Oh, dear, my apologies." The woman hummed, her voice light with a hint of a French accent. "Barnes, is it?"

The Soldier froze, unsure of how to proceed. Did he ignore the woman? Did he attempt small talk? Did he try to intimidate her into leaving?

"Uh, da-yes, yes it's Barnes." He tried his best to sound like Bucky, clearing his throat to hide his slip of the tongue.

"Bernadette Aries, charmed." The woman held out her gloved hand. The Soldier flinched at the sudden movement, immediately scolding himself for showing such weakness.

"Charmed." He parroted back, taking her hand in his own with a shake, careful as to not crush the bones. He wasn't sure what to do and was more terrified of this fancy French woman noticing the bulge he was desperately trying to hide.

He wasn't paying attention to what the woman was saying, far too busy looking for a way back to his corner without drawing any more attention to himself. The thrum of people talking over the ambiance of orchestral music quickly overwhelmed him, leaving him walking the razor's edge of panic.

That was, until he felt the woman's hand graze his hip, far too close to his uncomfortably hard dick for his liking.

"You seem to know what you like, don't you?" The woman practically purred, her hand moving to graze the outline of his cock straining just beneath his black suit pants, raking her eyes over his body to the point of obviously mentally undressing him. "Why don't you and I get out of here and get to know each other better, Mr. Barnes?~"

He whimpered silently. All he could see was his old Daddy rubbing him through his pants when he wanted to play with him. The way he would unzip the fabric and fish his private parts out, far too stiff and warm and uncomfortable, and rub it with his warm palm.

He didn't mean to yelp, nor did he mean to accidentally leak precum into his pullups.

"I'M MARRIED." Jamesy yelped out, already panicking. The woman shot him a confused glance as he tried to back away from her touch. "BYE."

After a half second of panicked searching, Jamesy finally found an opening through the people, running around the woman and through the crowd, back to the safety of the corner. He couldn't help the shuttering gasps that escaped him as he tried desperately to gulp down his breaths. His body was trembling and far too warm and funny feeling and he just got his private parts felt up by a stranger. He tried so hard to bite back his tears, trying to find a way to the nearest bathroom to hide his shameful display. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away forever.

He wanted his guardians.

" _Rogers, Wilson._ " He heard a voice over the thrum of the crowd. He wouldn't dare look up, already terrified.

He could feel eyes on him.

"Bucky, are you okay?" Daddy's voice startled him, causing him to nearly jump out of his own skin.

"She touch'd me..." Jamesy whimpered, his voice hiccuping on a sob. He could feel the moment his Daddy and Papa shared a concerned glance to one another.

"Steve, go tell Stark we're heading out." Papa said to Daddy, who hurriedly made his way through the crowd as Papa knelt down to his level. "Jamesy, it's okay, Papa's here. No one's gonna hurt you."

Jamesy sniffled against his tears, already leaning towards the soft voice to his right. He felt his Papa's strong arms wrap around him as he leaned in closer, gasping for air against his chest.

"You said someone touched you, do you know who? And can you tell me where?" Papa asked, slowly rubbing circles into his back.

"Uhm, s-said her name's Bern-Bernadette," Jamesy whimpered out, trying to gather enough of himself to speak in his panicked and dissociated state. "Sh-she touched my-my-" He didn't want to say it. What if Papa blamed him for it? Or what if they didn't believe him and yelled at him for making up such awful things for attention? Or what if Papa and Daddy were so disgusted by him feeling funny over the scary grown up party games that they tied him down and let people touch him all over to teach him a lesson in respect?

"Did she touch you somewhere inappropriate?" Papa asked, giving him a way to communicate in his panic. He nodded hard, burying himself into his guardian's chest. "Okay, that's not good, thank you for being brave and telling me."

Jamesy could hear Daddy walking towards them. He could barely focus on Papa and Daddy talking to each other, the thrum of people overwhelming his already overstimulated and panicked brain. "I-I acciden'ly lied an'-an' told her we were married so I could get away." He whimpered out.

"Here, Sam, you stay with him, I'm gonna go find security." Daddy sounded angry as he walked away. He was probably upset that he was causing a scene and was going to get security to drag him out of the party and beat him up or something. He whimpered at the thought.

"I know Jamesy, I know you're upset and scared," Papa whispered as he rocked him carefully, holding him close to his warm chest. "Daddy's gonna get some people who can help, then were gonna go home. It's gonna be okay, no one's gonna hurt you."

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur, but the next thing Jamesy knew, he was in his warm, soft pajamas with a fresh pullup and sitting between his guardians on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast on the big TV. He could feel Soldier nearby, maybe he switched out to help protect them at some point? Maybe that's why he couldn't remember.

"'M sorry I ruined your night..." Jamesy sighed, leaning into his Papa's side.

"No, lamb," Daddy quickly corrected. "You didn't ruin anything. You were hurt and scared."

"You did good by telling us what happened. You're more important to us than anything in the world." Papa added on, rubbing his shoulder softly.

Jamesy was about to argue back, but the day's excitement was already catching up to him, causing his words to fizzle out into a yawn. He almost wanted to ask what happened to the lady, but he really didn't want to think about it, so he chose to focus on the movie instead.


End file.
